School Troubles
by HybridDaughterMisty
Summary: Teddy Lupin lands himself in trouble at muggle school...again, and now must face his godfather. Warning: Spanking, and DH spoilers!


Hola, people. This is something that was requested by several people. I, again, apologize to the people waiting for the next chapter of "Draco's Problem" I'll have that up tomorrow. I have it done on paper…I just have to actually find time to type it…something easier said then done. Sometimes, college sucks. And it doesn't help to have a torn eardrum…please don't ask. And thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! I keep telling myself I do that, and I never remember, so there ya go!

Disclaimer: I'm a writer, not a criminal. I don't own anything. Hello, college student! I can't even afford proper food…

Warnings/ Spoilers: Spanking, and DH spoilers.

10 year old Teddy Lupin sat in his room, awaiting his godfather's return from the parent-teacher conference he'd been called to attend. Teddy knew he was in trouble, and he knew he was to be punished. Harry wasn't incredibly strict, but he did expect fairly decent behavior, both at home and school. And Teddy, in his fourth yea of muggle school, had gotten into trouble…again. It wasn't his fault his friends, June, Ryan, and Stephen wanted to play dodgeball against Pricilla, Robert, and Johnathan! He didn't know that Pricilla couldn't catch! He hadn't known if he threw the ball at her, she would freak out, and sprain her wrist! But of course, his principal, Mrs. Hall, had seen him throw the ball with "excessive force" and pulling him into her office and called his godfather.

Harry and Ginny had come down to get him for his one-week suspension. Ginny took him home and Harry had stayed to talk to Mrs. Hall. So, not he sat in his room, waiting for his godfather to return and drop the gauntlet.

Teddy sighed, and flopped back on his bedroom floor. It was then that he heard Harry's black lab, Duke, start barking, and Harry hushing him. He grimaced, knowing Harry would be up soon.

Nearly ten minutes later, he heard Harry come up the stairs to his room and knock softly.

"Um…"Teddy said, "Come in."

Harry entered, a grave look in his emerald eyes.

"Teddy, do you realize what you did?" Harry asked gently, as he sat down on the red bedspread.

"Yes sir. I hurt Pricilla. I didn't mean to though!"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but you did mean to throw the ball that hard."

"I thought she would catch it!" Teddy insisted.

"I know, son, but you have to realize that you're stronger than most children, and especially a young girl.

"I know," Teddy said, looking down.

"Teddy…this isn't only about hurting Pricilla, this is about the amount of times you're been in trouble at school. And now you're suspended. Teddy, this has to stop."

"Yes sir. But it's so unfair! It's not my fault I'm different!"

"Teddy, I'm not saying it's your fault you're different," Harry said, soothingly, "But it IS your fault you got into trouble, AGAIN. This is the hundredth time I've been called down to your school."

Teddy looked down, unable to hold Harry's gaze and said, "So…you're gonna punish me, now, aren't you?"

"Don't you think you deserve it?" Harry said.

Teddy sighed, and murmured, "I suppose…I'd really rather you didn't, though."

"You and I both, Teddy. But it has to be done," Harry said, and motioned with his hand, saying, "Come one, let's get it over with."

The boy stood up with a groan, and Harry stood, and said, pulling off his belt, "Bend over the bed, Teddy. You can keep your trousers on, but over the bed."

Teddy sniffled, and obeyed slowly.

Harry gave a resigned sigh and raised his belt, and brought it down on his godson's backside.

Teddy hissed at the lash, and quickly felt another one, followed by a third and forth. Sobs started to rack him at sob at stroke 12. He vaguely heard Harry say that it was almost over, just six more.

Crying, Teddy nodded, and tried to brace himself.

The last six hit their mark on his sit-spot, and then Harry was kneeling by him, rubbing his back.

"It's alright, Teddy," Harry said, pulling the boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Teddy cried.

"It's okay, Teddy-Bear. It's okay," Harry said, rubbing his back, and rocking him slowly.

After Teddy had stopped crying, Harry said softly, "Teddy-Bear? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry," Teddy said, taking a step back, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're forgiven, and we still love you, Teddy-Bear."

"I love you too, Harry," Teddy said, hugging him.

Harry smiled and said, "Go wash your face and hands, and we'll have dinner soon."

Teddy nodded with a small smile, and walked out, knowing he was cared for, and loved.

Fin.

What do you guys think? I know it's hard to think of Harry spanking his kids, but I think he could play dad…


End file.
